


"That's Our Girl,"

by kadenastudio



Series: "Thats Our Girl," [1]
Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Fluff, OT3, love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadenastudio/pseuds/kadenastudio
Summary: Kat cries to Jane and Sutton when she realises she messed up when she kissed Daniella.





	"That's Our Girl,"

“I really fucked up,” Kat cried into Jane’s shoulder as they sit on the couch in Jane and Sutton’s apartment.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. You guys havent broken up,” Sutton reassures her as she sits down and hands Kat a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

 

“Yeah but if you saw her face, Sutton. Oh my god. It was heartbreaking,” Kat whispers as tears fill her eyes.

 

“Well, what did she say when you guys talked?” Jane asked, wrapping her arm around her best friend.

 

“She said that she was happy that I was honest and that she was the only girl i’ve kissed. And I panicked and asked if she was breaking up with me and I said I don’t want to lose her and she said she doesn’t want to lose me either but she doesn’t know what to do,” Kat confesses, wiping her eyes angrily.

 

“Look babe. With the way you guys look at each other, you will be okay,” Sutton encourages, rubbing Kat’s back soothingly.

 

“But that’s the thing. We’re completely different now. It’s just… Awkward,” Kat cringes and puts the spoon of ice cream into her mouth.

 

“Do you still want to be with her?” Jane questions.

 

“What? Of course I do,” Kat answers immediately, somewhat offended that Jane asked that question.

 

“Okay. I was just asking babe,” Jane defends.

 

“I know. I’m just really stressed,” Kat sighs, putting down her ice cream and placing her head in her hands.

 

“We know, we understand,” Sutton comforts.

 

“I just, can’t lose her guys. She makes me so utterly happy. even without trying yknow? it’s just immediate. Like when I get home from work and she’s cooking dinner or watching friends on her laptop, I get so happy and giddy. It’s the smile she gives me when she realises I’m home and it’s infectious. I realise then how much I missed her all day, and I-it’s just something completely new that i’ve ever felt. And I never want to stop feeling it,” Kat confesses, tearing running down her face. “What if she leaves and I don’t feel like that anymore?” Kat cries and looks up at Sutton.

 

Sutton and Jane’s hearts break for their best friend.

 

“Oh honey. Don’t think like that, with what I know about Adena, she’s not going to leave you. She loves you,” Sutton whispers and pulls Kat into her embrace.

 

“Yeah. That was before she knew I kissed another woman,” Kat mutters.

 

“Okay. You know what? No,” Jane states, getting off of the couch and kneeling on the ground in front of Kat. “Adena love you. I know- don’t interrupt me. I know that you love her back, it was a mistake Kat, we make them. It was a whole new world that you just discovered and you wanted to explore. But, I will say it was a bad time to. What I am saying Kat is that Adena looks at you like you’ve hung the stars and you look at her as if she’s hung the moon. You guys are meant to be and I know that it’s complicated and confusing. But, I swear to you that if you go to your girl right now and tell her just how much you love her and how much you want to be with her, it will be okay,” Jane presents, smiling up at Kat and resting her hand on her knee.

 

“You’re right. I’m gonna go talk to her!” Kat exclaims, jumping to her feet.

 

“I’m gonna tell her I can’t lose her,” “That’s our girl,” Jane and Sutton smile as they watch their best friend fight for her girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts and ask me questions on Tumblr!
> 
> [ kadena-studio](https://kadenastudio.tumblr.com)


End file.
